Global News Agency
The Global News Agency or GNA is an international news organization which covers major events all over the world. GNA's annual revenue as of 2009 is roughly 6 billion USD. Overview GNA was founded in 1981, hot on the heels of the Cable News Network (CNN). While CNN focused on the United States, GNA was initially created by the buy-out of several news stations in Europe and North America. In 1983 a proper GNA channel was launched in North America, one in Europe following not long after. Senior reporters with GNA would begin travelling all over their home country in spite of being based out of one major news desk location, the role of Senior Reporter ending up in 1995 meaning they were the top reporter for the Global News Agency in an entire continent. The Agency's set-up allowing local affiliate journalists, even cultural corespondents, to shine on a national level if something they were covering was deemed important enough by those in charge. As of 2002 local affliate reporters act as correspondents and remain based out of their home cities while major network reporters are given junior positions and tend to stick to a single country. Senior Reporters cover anywhere in their home continent as needed, there typically only being one or two per region while the number of Junior Reporters can vary greatly. The network's flagship program is GNA International, which covers top global news. On-Air Personalities Anchors Stephen Colbert.jpg|Steven Holbert Lead Anchor for GNA International|link=Steven Holbert Malika Dudley 2.jpg|Malika Davies Weather Reporter for GNA International|link=Malika Davies Fran Drescher.jpg|Odelia Barsky Lead Anchor for Morning in Malibu|link=Odelia Barsky Heather Graham.jpg|Odette Glover Co-Anchor for Morning in Malibu|link=Odette Glover Amanda Holden 2.jpg|Rosamund Styles Anchor for Morning Skeptic|link=Rosamund Styles Julie Chen.jpg|Sherri Bao Lead Anchor for Noon in New York|link=Sherri Bao Emma Willis.jpg|Cassandra Hasselback Co-Anchor for Noon in New York|link=Cassandra Hasselback Major Reporters Penelope Cruz.jpg|Martina Aguilar Senior European Reporter based out of Paris|link=Martina Aguilar Charisma Carpenter.jpg|Tamsyn Marshall Senior North American Reporter based out of New York|link=Tamsyn Marshall Ainsley Earhardt 3.jpg|Laury Wallis Junior North American Reporter based out of New York|link=Laury Wallis Russell Peters.jpg|Arun Chopra Senior Asian Reporter based out of New Dehli|link=Arun Chopra Jade Tailor 2.jpg|Lila Clearspring Reporter for Morning Skeptic|link=Lila Clearspring Stella Maeve 2.jpg|Raelene Holbert Reporter for Morning Skeptic|link=Raelene Holbert International Correspondents Charly Arnolt 2.jpg|Giulia Murtas European Fashion Correspondent|link=Giulia Murtas Eve Torres 3.jpg|Chita Francisco Interpol Taskforce Correspondent|link=Chita Francisco Steffinnie Phrommany 3.jpg|Kawena Racha Undercover Journalism Correspondent|link=Kawena Racha Sports Garcelle Beauvais.jpg|Trini Thompson Soccer Analyst|link=Trini Thompson Los Angeles Affiliate Brea Grant.jpg|Wendy Hayes Cultural Correspondent|link=Wendy Hayes Nichole Bloom 3.jpg|Tristin Pearce Junior Correspondent|link=Tristin Pearce Other Local Affiliates Ashley Jenkins.jpg|Romey Harlan Houston Cultural Correspondent|link=Romey Harlan Claire Danes.jpg|Gina Larson San Francisco Cultural Events Correspondent|link=Gina Larson Amy Pemberton 4.jpg|Sarah Hunt Manchester Correspondent|link=Sarah Hunt Zoe Tapper 2.jpg|Bettina Siddall Manchester Correspondent|link=Bettina Siddall Behind the Scenes Assistants Angela Fong.jpg|Jun Ming Production Assistant to Tamsyn Marshall|link=Jun Ming Eriko Tamura.jpg|Sakura Ashikage Production Assistant to Chita Francisco|link=Sakura Ashikage Hadeel Sittu 2.jpeg|Farrah Handal Personal Assistant to Odette Glover|link=Farrah Handal CJumbo02.jpg|Isobel Marsh Personal Assistant to Odelia Barsky|link=Isobel Marsh Producers Gina Bellman 3.jpg|Sienna Bristow Executive Producer for Morning in Malibu|link=Sienna Bristow Jason Jones 2.jpg|Clyde Harris Producer for Morning in Malibu|link=Clyde Harris Brandon Routh.png|Sancho Espinoza Producer for Martina Aguilar|link=Sancho Espinoza Erin Burnett.jpg|Serena Hamm Producer for Arun Chopra|link=Serena Hamm Production Gina Hiraizumi.jpg|Theresa Izume Head of Wardrobe for Morning in Malibu|link=Theresa Izume Jennifer Farley.jpg|Lucila Barsky Receptionist for Morning in Malibu|link=Lucila Barsky Security Cedric Yarbrough.jpg|Lee Greene Security Guard for Morning in Malibu|link=Lee Greene Wendi McLendon-Covey 2.jpg|Marva Wiesner Security Guard for Morning in Malibu|link=Marva Wiesner Former Staff Former Anchors Helen Hunt.jpg|Sharon Camden Co-Anchor for Morning in Malibu|link=Sharon Camden Nancy Grace.jpg|Nelly Race Anchor for Race Report|link=Nelly Race Former Correspondents Sung-Hi Lee.jpg|Trisha Tanaka Junior North American Reporter based out of New York|link=Trisha Tanaka Eva Mendes.jpg|Rosalina Vasquez Junior European Reporter based out of Madrid|link=Rosalina Vasquez Category:Organizations Category:Media